umbrellas and cafes
by AiryAquarius
Summary: kai wakes up to an ordinary boring sunday, but as the day progreses, he finds out that that particular day was not ordinary at all... Kai x Tala! Yaoi. AU. Oneshot.


**I totally changed this one. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own beyblade.**

**Warning-- Yaoi (male x male). Mild language.**

_**Umbrellas and cafes**_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-

I fumble with the alarm, trying to find it's goddamn off button. Curse the guy who built the switch behind the clock. Finally, it stops. Its 7:15 am. Another boring Sunday begins.

When I turn back to replace the alarm, I tumble and fall off the bed. Not only that, I hit my head on the edge of the bed side table. It hurts like hell.

I clamber back on to the bed with much difficulty, because I'm a restless sleeper and my tossing and turning results in the sheets trapping my legs. Now I have to climb onto the bed with only my hands which have fallen asleep thanks to my stupid sleeping postures.

How convenient.

I stare up at the ceiling. Its plain and white and boring, just like my life. I'm 25, and I haven't ever had a steady relationship. Ever.

I dont like any of the guys who like me and the one guy I _do_ like is off limits. How nice.

And why is he off limits? Well, that's thanks to my boss. The rumor going around the office is that something's going on between the two of them. The only thing I've noticed is that he doesn't blow his top if he's late, and is a lot nicer to him than others in general. I don't know if the rumor is true or false. But I think it's just a rumour, 'cos he (my boss) is very nice to him, but he's just polite. Which means I may have a chance…It amazes me how wild it makes me when I see them talking… Grrr...

Ok, enough about that. Let me tell you something about my angel now:

His name is Tala. He's 23, gorgeous, slender, and has the most beautiful sky blue eyes which contrast with his shiny flame red hair. And he smells freaking sexy. Like chocolate. I'd love to tell you more about him, but the sad thing is, I don't know much about his personal life myself. We never talk for the sake of talking, we just talk about deadlines, projects, and business related stuff. Sometimes he comes over to my desk and leans in real close to see what I'm typing on my computer. And I use that opportunity to breathe in his scent.

Although I don't talk to him much, I try to observe him when I'm not neck deep in work. And, according to me, he's a really sweet person who is very helpful, has a quirky sense of humor and a sweet tooth. And he likes mushy love songs… must be a true blue romantic. A kind of a very sweet, innocent type, you know what I mean? He has this fragile angelic look to him, like a crystal vase you have to be extra careful with, or it'll break.

And so I find him very… alluring…soft looking lips that beg to be kissed, long legs that never seem to end, pale creamy skin that pleads to be touched… ok, I think I'll stop now. Can't help it if he's so damn sensual now, can I?

Hmm…I feel kinda hungry. Maybe I'll go get something to eat. But not now. It's only 7.30 and that's way too early on a Sunday.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

The sky looks gloomy as I walk to the café that's two streets down where I live. They have the best coffee, brewed to perfection.

"The usual, sir?" the waitress politely asks, and I nod my head. The 'usual' would be a black coffee, one sugar, and a slice of plum cake. The waitresses there know me well, seeing that I'm a regular customer. Especially this one. She's really sweet. Her name's Alice.

As I sip my coffee, I mull over what I should do today. Surprise of surprises, I finished all my work related pains yesterday, which means I have absolutely nothing to do today except think about my pathetic life. Hn. Maybe I'll borrow a book from the library… Or I'll go grocery shopping… or I'll catch a movie.

Soon my coffee is finished and the crumbs of plum cake are wiped off the plate. I pay the bill and head out. I think I'll follow through with my first idea and go to the library.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

I've spent half an hour trying to select a decent book, with no results.

By now, I've come to the conclusion that the God of the fates is trying to screw me.

I'm pissed. Very pissed. I'm leaving. Or trying to, any way.

Because, it's raining, and of course, yours truly doesn't have an umbrella. Just brilliant.

I'm standing outside the library, cursing the gods above for being so cruel. I am very, very pissed. And I don't have enough cash on me to hire a taxi or anything. So I have to wait out the shower, or go home wet. I hate both my options.

Just then, like an artist's vision of Sex Kitten comes my red haired beauty, with an umbrella in one hand and a bag of groceries in the other. He's wearing jeans and a white button down shirt. It looks so different from the clothes he wears to office everyday, it's doing weird things to my stomach and a certain organ below my stomach.

He's an artist's vision of a sex angel, I swear.

He notices me, and smiles. I smile back. Perhaps the fates aren't messing with me after all…

"Hey, Kai! Got caught by the rain, huh?"

"Heh. Yeah I guess so." I grin sheepishly.

"It's always a bad idea to go out without an umbrella, especially in this unpredictable weather. You never know when it might rain…" he gestures upward and waves his slender, pretty fingers around.

Long, pale, sexy fingers…

"Your house isn't far away from here, is it? Why don't you join me? My umbrella's big enough for the both of us." And he smiles that drop dead gorgeous smile of his.

Weird things are happening to my internal organs.

"Uh, Kai?"

Shit. Bad time to think about organs. "Sure, thanks! I appreciate it,"

'I appreciate it?' Geez… I only hope he doesn't think I'm too dorky.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

He can't see it, but I'm practically walking on air. Then I notice that the bag looks heavy, so I offer to carry it for him.

"No, no that's fine, I can carry it myself. It's not that heavy!"

"I insist. Let me." I almost snatch it out of his hand. Our fingers brush. I feel positively giddy, as stupid as it sounds.

As we walk, we make small talk about things that don't really concern us. Like movies, news, gossip, stuff like that. By now it's raining much harder, and the winds have become rough. Suddenly, the umbrella's frame gets bent and flies away. We chase after it, and by the time we catch it, we're drenched. I remember that my favorite café is near, and decide it best that we head there for cover.

When we enter, Alice gives us a towel. We thank her and take our seats.

"Is this place costly?" he asks, looking around the homey little place.

"No, don't worry. I have enough to cover the both of us…If all you want is hot chocolate…heh."

"Yeah, hot chocolate's fine, thanks."

"OK, then, we're ready to order?"

Alice comes back, and smiles at me, notepad in hand. "Your order, sir?"

"We'll have a cup of coffee and a hot chocolate, please."

"I'll be right back."

We wait for a while till the order arrives. I decide to ask him a question… "So…how are things with you and Bryan?"

'Cough cough hack!' That is the sound of Tala choking on his water.

'Wheeeeeeeeee SPLAT! _KABOOM_!' That is the sound of my spirit falling from a great height and then self detonating.

"What!" He glares at me with his blue eyes flashing in anger, and idiotic as I am, I find that strangely arousing.

Now is not the time to slip into fantasyland. Tala is glaring, and I need to say something.

"Excuse me," Alice is a life saver. "Your drinks. Enjoy!"

"Thank you!" Tala said, although he was still glaring at me. But it doesn't seem as harsh as it did a few seconds ago..

The waitress just smiles pointedly at me.

"You were saying?" he took a sip from his cup, looking at me with what is now a curious intensity.

"Well, you know, people are saying things…"

"Things?" Me and my stupid mouth.

"Well, uh, things like you're dating the boss…"

"Great. Don't tell me you believed those dumb rumors too!" And he looks pretty pissed off.

"I didn't believe it." Well, not fully, anyway.

"Then why did you frame the question that way?" Now he looks suspicious.

"Uh, I, um, I was fishing, I guess…?" I must've looked like a complete moron.

"So, why didn't you believe it?"

"Oh, um, I just happened to notice that you don't seem to reciprocate his feelings…" Oh crap. Crap crap crap…Why? Things were going well, weren't they?

"Hn. The only 'feelings' he has for me are because of my brother."

"Huh?" Wow. I sound so intelligent.

"Bryan is going out with my elder brother."

"Oh." I would've said more if I hadn't choked on my coffee.

"It irritates me so much. Big bro is always better than me. It's just not fair." he looks so cute, pouting like that…I'm beginning to like him more and more.

"Why is that? You're good looking, smart and sweet." Geez, did I just say that?

"Well, it just so happens that he's better looking, smarter and sweeter. You don't know him. He's charming, courteous, outrageously handsome, and becomes instantly popular where ever he goes. It annoys me to the core, how he is everything I'm not. And when Bryan was being so nice to me I thought that maybe I was finally gonna beat him at something, but…"

"What happened?"

"He asked me if my brother was seeing any one! Aargh! It made me want to throw the paper weight at him! The nerve of the idiot. Hn. And it makes me wonder if I have to change myself…if I'm not good enough…" he looks so annoyed yet sad…I've never seen that look on him before. It doesn't suit him at all.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Even after I see your brother, I'd bet I'd still like you better." Well, I guess what I'm saying is working because I can notice the annoyance going away…and a very slight hint of color on Him beautiful snowy cheeks… "And," I continue, resisting the urge to cup his cheeks in my palm "don't you ever change…you're perfect as you are. Trust me."

Now there's a real burst of colour on his face, and he looks into his cup with an awkward but shy smile.

My insides have turned to goo.

He looks so amazing, trying to look as though he's engrossed in the contents of his half empty cup. He's still blushing.

I smile, more to myself than at him.

The waitress finally brings the bill. I pay for it and she thanks us and leaves.

Tala finishes the last sip of his chocolate, and licks his lips. The rain has stopped and it looks bright and sunny outside.

"So then, shall we leave?" I ask, taking the bag of groceries with me. He looks at me, nods and gets up.

As we head outside, Alice wishes us a good day.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

We're walking very close together, even without the umbrella. Our walk is very silent now. I'm aware of the hundred butterflies in my stomach.

Should I ask him now, or later? What do I say without looking like an idiot? Well, without looking like more of an idiot after all the cheesy stuff I said inside? How on earth do I go about this? I'm totally clueless! 'Hey, would you like to go on a date with me sometime?' Naw, sounds too formal…What should I do, goddamnit!

Sheesh. Love is so complicated…

Finally I gather all of my courage, and when I'm about to open my mouth, he links fingers with me.

All of my will power, plus my gooey insides, sink to my feet. Ohhhh what am I gonna do?

He's looking at me with those intense sky blue eyes that I've admired for the longest time…Enchanting…

"Wow…"

"Huh?" he looks confused.

Huh, wait, did I just say that out loud? There's no turning back now.

"I- uh- I think I'm in need of a map…"

"What?"

"'Cos I think I just got lost in your eyes…" My insides cringe. I should be hanged. I should be skinned alive and spitted and roast. Shit. What a totally corny line! Shit! Aargh! Goddammit! Dammit dammit dammit!

"Did you just use a pick up line on me?" I can't quite make out the expression on his face. Although it looks like he's amused…Wait, is amused good or bad?

"You don't have to tell me, I know that was pathetic… Damn." I can't do anything except look away.

"Actually, I thought it was kinda cute… extremely, outrageously corny, but kinda cute anyway."

"What? Wait, you're serious?" My heart was pounding in my chest. What did he mean? Was he saying that it worked? So he likes me?

And then, as if everything is moving in slow motion, I see him putting his arms around me, coming closer to my face, and, when our noses are almost touching-

"Do you want me to answer that question?"

"Mm-hm…"I can smell the chocolaty scent of his mouth…

He runs his fingers through my hair, and it tingles where he touches me. I can feel the hairs on my neck standing up in anticipation.

I gently put the groceries down beside my leg and encircle my arms around his slender waist. I close my eyes, feeling like my heart's about to burst. I can almost taste the hot chocolate he drank earlier when suddenly-

ZHWUMPH!

His umbrella opens out of nowhere and frightens us apart.

Just fucking great! What the hell is wrong with my stupid life?

The mood is ruined. I'm pissed off.

I turn around to see that my sex kitten angel is trying and failing to suppress his laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Your expression! I've never noticed how adorable and hot you look when you're annoyed!"

Did he just call me hot? I'm feeling much better already.

He comes closer, and gives me a huge hug. The top of his head reaches my nose. He smells heavenly. I kiss him on the cheek "Are you free today evening?"

He returns the kiss. "Meet me at my place, around six o' clock."

I don't want to let him go just yet. "Tala?"

"Hmm?"

"I know this may seem too early, but I love you."

"Hm. Despite the fact that you have a tendency to be extremely corny, I think I like you too."

I very reluctantly let him go. He felt perfect in my arms.

I wave good bye and so does he, throwing a sunny "See ya!" over his shoulder.

Smiling to myself, I turn towards the house, wondering if I could be any happier…

The answer would be yes, if our relationship went that far, which I'm quite sure it will.

For some reason, I felt very sleepy. So I decided to just lie down and rest up for a bit before the evening.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-

I fumble with the alarm, trying to find it's goddamn off button. Curse the guy who built the switch behind the clock. Finally, it stops. Its 7:15 am. A Sunday. That's weird…

I turn and squint at the cuckoo clock and it says ten minutes past five.

I guess my alarm clock's broken, or something.

Huh? Its 5:10? I haven't shaved yet, and I don't even know where his house is!

Shit. I'd better shower now.

***)(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())***

**So I totally revamped this one… I tried my best with it, hope this is better than the last… I guessed the genderbent Tala was more of an OC than Tala… So I changed everything. Hm.**

**Comments eagerly welcomed and appreciated!**

**Thanks a ton for reading! **


End file.
